Ready or Not
by Tangled.Rose
Summary: What happends when Olivia has to move in with the Duncan's because Gram can't care for her anymore? Will she ever be able to live the Lemonade Mouth life like she always did, or have to completely give it up for good? Wen/Olivia
1. Chapter 1

**This thought occured to me when I was watching Good Luck Charlie at two in the morning. Yeah. My life is fun. But anyways, I was just thinking about what would happen if Olivia was living with the Duncans and how would everyone be?**

**Alright so just so you get this, Teddy is not in the Duncan family. It's just PJ, Gabe, Charlie, and the parents. And Lemonade Mouth, it's the regular band.**

**Alright, let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Good Luck Charlie or Lemonade Mouth.**

**Chapter 1: Tears**  
><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

"I'm leaving."

"Yeah. We all are. We're going on tour," Wen said. I sighed. He didn't get it. No one did. The rest of the band just all smiled at me.

"No, I mean... I'm moving to... uh... Colorado?" I questioned. Wait, that _was_where the Duncan's house was, right? I'll have to go look it up later.

"Colorado?" Stella laughed. I just nodded. Then she stopped and frowned.

"Wait, your not joking, are you?" Wen said. I just looked down. He jumped up and kneeled down next to me, taking both my hands in his. "Liv?"

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Gram is going to some retirement home. She can't care for me anymore. Apparently my dad said that I needed to go live with my mothers friend. It's in legal document. I can't change it." I rushed out.

They were all silent for a few minutes, until Mo finally spoke up. "When?"

"Saturday." That gave me a day to pack, or barely that. I looked around my room. Oh, that would take a long time. Wait, could I even bring anything? Would they _want _me to bring anything? Would they even want me there!

"Hey," Wen said softly. I looked down at him. He was still kneeling, his grip on my hands tightening. "They'll love you. Don't worry." I nodded. He stood up and came and sat on the bed with me, letting me lean on him. He wrapped his arm around me.

Could I really do this? Well, I'd have to. I'd need to leave Rhode Island and go to Colorado. And be away from the band. Wait- "What's going to happen to the band?" I questioned. No one spoke.

"We still have the tour," Stella spoke. "what are we suppost to do?" I looked at each and every one of them. They looked heart broken. And that's when I said it.

"You still need to do it without me."

"What!" Everyone shouted. They all started talking at the same time. I shook my head and yelled over them.

"Guys! We've gotten this far. We can't just leave it all behind because of me. I'd feel horrible. Just, please, do it."

"Olivia," Wen started but I glared at him. He held up his hands in surrender. Smart boy. He looked at everyone else who was talking quietly to eachother. "Guys, could we have a minute?"

They all nodded and shuffled out, closing the door. I turned to look at him. Right when the door closed, his lips were on mine. I sighed. I'd never get used to this. He put more pressure against it, and I moaned quietly, getting up and straddling him on my knees. His hands were in my hair, messing it up, but I really didn't care.

All too soon it ended, and he pulled back, his eyes darker than before. He didn't say anything to me, just pulled me right back into his arms.

"I don't want to leave you," I whispered. He shushed me.

"I don't want that either. But your safety comes first. You need to taken care of. If you could come and stay with me, then that's the first thing that I would do. Your mom obviously knew that someday this would happen, and she picked someone that she could trust."

"But I don't even know them! What if they don't like me! Wait, how am I going to do this!"

"Of course they'll like you, love. I know you can do it-"

"No, not like that! I mean, we can barely even walk out of our houses now without being stopped by paparazzi."

"We don't tell anyone where you are. They won't find out. You'll be safe." He said, the last part I think more to himself than to me. I suddenly stood up, his hands in tight fists. "I should let you pack."

"Wait, Wen-" I started to speak, but he had already left the room. I plopped back down on the bed and looked around. Alright. Time to get packing.

* * *

><p>"Just, call us when you get there. Okay?" Mo said for the fifth time, hugging me. I nodded, holding back the tears. This would be hard. But I'd have to do it. My mom would want me to. Also, my dad. And Gram. I took a deep breath in, then let it out.<p>

Charlie and Stella came up next and took me into a group hug. I laughed slightly and hugged them closely for a few seconds. Then we broke apart. They stepped back. I looked around, but didn't see Wen anywhere.

He was kind of upset when he left yesterday... What did I do? Maybe he didn't want to go out with me anymore. Maybe he was mad at me. Ugh, why does this always have to happen to me! "Flight 153 to Denver, Colorado is now boarding." the intercom came on.

I looked down. I grabbed my bag and with one last final look behind, I started walking towards the planes entrance. I guess I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to him, after all. I felt tears streaming down my face, but I didn't care. He really wasn't coming.

I was just about to hand the lady my ticket, when I was pulled back. I turned around and more tears came out without me letting them. "Wen," I whispered but he kissed me. I didn't like this one. It felt wrong. It felt like we would never see eachother again and that he was just doing this because he knew that also. I pulled back.

His eyes were filled with a sad expression, and I reached up and curled my fingers into his hair. He smiled slightly. "I'm not saying goodbye to you, Olivia White. You call me whenever you want. I'm here for you. You know that, right?" I nodded. "I love you, Olivia. Don't forget that."

"I love you too, Wen." I said, smiling. I hugged him, just as the intercom called my flight for the last call.

"Now, go, you'll miss your plane. Call me right when you get there." He said, kissing my on my forehead. I just nodded, closing my eyes. This was really happening. I was leaving him, the band, all of this. Behind. But I had to.

With all the power in my body I turned my body away from all of them and walked onto the plane.

**Gah. I kinda feel bad for them. I mean, it can't be **_**that **_**bad with the Duncan's, right! Right. I promise, this is pretty much just going to end up like a normal family type thing, but with the band also there.**

**So how'd you like it? I know, it's kind of short but I just wanted to get a feel for it first. But anyway, hoped you enjoyed it. Tell me how you like it, or if you have any moments or anything you'd like to add, then PM or review. Thanks!**

**-May**


	2. Chapter 2

**And we're back again! So, as most of my stories are, I'm basing these ones all off the episodes of Good Luck Charlie. They will be mixed in with the rest of the Lemonade Mouth gang. So confusion on the last chapter:**

**Olivia's name will NOT be changed to Teddy. In the future, there is a possible chance that her name IS going to become Olivia Leigh White-Duncan.**

**Anything else you people have questions on, just ask. Alright, let's get on with the second chapter, shall we!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own Lemonade Mouth or Good Luck Charlie.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: If You Just Believe<strong>  
><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

Was this the house? I looked down at the paper I had in my hands and looked at the address. Yup, this was it. I shoved the paper back in my bag and walked up to the front door. Should I knock? Ring the door bell? Walk in? I decided with the door bell and waited a couple of seconds. There were a lot of sounds before it got quiet. I took a small step back.

Please don't be crazy people who want to eat me. Wait, really? Oh, I gotta stop watching weird movies with Wen and Charlie. A small woman with blond curly hair opened up the door and she smiled. She looked really familiar, but I don't think that would be possible... or could it be?

"Oh, Olivia! Welcome! Come on in," she said, taking my suitcase a from me and dragging it inside as she called for a, "BOB!"

A big man came walking through a door with an adorable looking toddler holding onto his leg. I smiled. She reminded me somewhat of Georgie. Then the woman came back. "I'm Amy, and that's Bob. And this," she said, reaching down and picking up the toddler. "this is Charlie."

"Charlie?" I questioned. Wasn't that a boys name? Ah, well, who was I to judge, everyone thought Georgie was a boy. Oh, I missed her.

"Short for Charlotte," Bob said. I nodded. Ha, Bob. That's kind of weird to think about. Bob. Alright, to much jet lag.

Two boys then came in, one looked to be around 12 and the other around my age. They looked very different. The kid had dark brown hair and brown eyes, while the teenager had blonde hair and dark green eyes.

"That's Gabe, and that's PJ." Bob said. They waved and then sat down on the couch, turning it on. Gabe turned around to look at me again. I gave him a questioning look. What was he doing-

"You look familiar..." He said, his eyes somewhat squinting. I froze. Wait, these people didn't know who I was. They don't need to know. I can live just the normal life without them having to worry about the person living with them was somewhat of a pop star. I couldn't have this nice family get teared apart because of me being famous.

Alright, then it's settled. No one will know who I am. Should I change my name? Nah, that's really to far. Plus, I don't think Wen would be to happy about that. Oh shoot, Wen. I needed to call him. And Mo.

"Why don't I show you to your room so you can get settled?" Amy questioned. I smiled politely and let out a quiet, "Sure."

She led me up the stairs and to the left side of the hallway, into a huge room. And it was, as you could say, really cool. I chuckled softly. Amy smiled and then she just suddenly came up and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. Why didn't this feel awkward?

"I don't want anything to be weird between any of us, okay? You're a part of this family now. Just, make yourself at home. Bob and I are going to take Charlie out to the doctors soon, but you can stay here and get to know the boys a little bit. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Don't mind me," I said, moving my bag over to the bed. "I won't be a bother."

She laughed slightly. "Oh, you'd never be one. Theres food in the fridge if you're hungry. The showers through that door right there," she said, pointing to the back of the room. I nodded. She smiled once more, then walked out.

Right when the door closed, I jumped for my bag, pulling out my phone and turning it on. I had five missed calls, 2 from Mo and 3 from Wen. Next I had nine text messages, mostly all from Wen, and a couple voicemails. Well, looks like it's Wen I'm calling first.

It rang only half a first ring, then he picked up. _"Livy?"_

"Hey," I said, walking over and sitting on the bed.

_"Are you okay? Did you meet them? They aren't going to eat you like in that movie we saw last Saturday, right?" _He said, the last part coming of a little bit more tenser than it should have. I chuckled.

"I don't think so. They are all really nice. Theres Amy and Bob, the parents, and then theres PJ, Gabe, and Charlie. She reminds me of Georgie." I smiled.

I heard Wen breath out and chuckle too. _"That's good. See, I told you they'd like you. So, did they flip out when Olivia White entered their home?"_

Did they? "Actually, no, they didn't. I don't think they even know who I am. Well, they know I'm Olivia, but they don't know... that I'm..."

_"Lead singer for Lemonade Mouth."_Wen laughed out. I scoffed at him, to which he laughed even harder at.

"It's a good thing that I like you." I smirked.

_"Oh, come on. You don't just like me, you _love_ me,"_he said in a sing-song voice.

"That is very true." I said. We talked until my phone was about to die. I told him that I should go spend some time with the boys, to which he just said, _"Tell the older one your taken."  
><em>  
>"Oh, jealous, are we?" I questioned. He made a sound, and I laughed.<p>

_"Eh, well they better just stay away from my girl." _He spoke, authority ringing through his voice.

"I love you, Wendell."

_"I love you too, Olivia Leigh."_

"You know I don't like that name."

_"Says the person who's calling me Wendell. Nice."_

We talked for a few more minutes and finally hung up. I sighed. I reached in and pulled out the charger, charging my phone so I could use it later tonight. I locked it, just in case someone came in and decided to try and read anything on it.

I opened the door and saw Gabe standing outside, smiling smugly. "Um, hi?" I said, but it came out as more of a question.

"So, who were you talking to?" He asked.

"No one." I said. He wanted to play this game? Bring it on.

"Your boyfriend."

"Yes."

"So you _were _talking to someone. You lied."

"So?"

"Now you owe me."

Wow. "I just got here and I already owe you something. That's nice." I said, walking by and down the stairs, looking around. I went and sat on the couch, Gabe still following me like a lost puppy.

"Ah, you get used to it after a while." He said reasuringly. Great. "But anyways, I need a favor."

"And what may that be?" I asked him.

"I got a little bit in trouble at school. And now my teacher wants to talk with my parents." He said, using his arms in exageration.

"So? What does that have to do with me?" I smiled a confused smile.

"Funny you should ask, Olivia. Or should I say- MOM." He said, cutting his last word off. Wait, what? No, no, no, no, no.

"Yeah, sorry. But no." I said, getting up and starting walking to what I think was the kitchen. Gabe started calling me back. I stopped and turned back around.

"Come on! Mrs. Monroe is very old, and has terrible eye sight." He said, shaking his head. Was this kid serious?

"What? Are you crazy, I'm not going to pretend to be your mom." I said, walking closer to the door.

"Hm. Here's an interesting article about the newest band, Lemonade Mouth!" He said. I stopped in my tracks. Oh, he wouldn't. "I do believe that their lead singer can't make it to there concert, now, can't she."

I walked closer, and sure enough it said that I wasn't going to be on tour. His family couldn't know. I'd have to do this to protect them. And, how bad could it be?

"Alright, I'll do it." I said. He smiled, and hugged me. Yeah, yeah. Little evil child. Oh, Stella would get a kick out of this one. "Okay, so even if I do agree, who are you going to get to play your dad?"

"Hey guys," PJ said, walking into the room with a water bottle and sat on the couch.

"PJ, I need you to be my pretend dad at school." Gabe said, playing with his phone and leaning against the wall.

"Sure," PJ responded. Wait, he couldn't be legit, right?

"That's it, your just going to do what he says?" I questioned.

"In the long run it just saves time." He responded, looking at a small piece of paper. Alright then.

* * *

><p>Was this the right classroom? Ah, hopefully. Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this. Stella would probably enjoy me doing this. Oh, Stella.<p>

"Hello." I smiled, walking into the classroom.

"Mom!" Gabe said. I frowned a little bit but put the smile right back on.

"Ah, there you are, my little scamp." Eh, wouldn't hurt to embaress him a little. It's what he gets.

He laughed, then quietly said, "Tone it down." Mrs. Monroe got up from the desk and came to shake my hand, introducing herself.

"It's nice to meet you. Amy Duncan, nurse, mother of three, how you doing?" I said, shaking her hand. I was about to fall over laughing. Yeah, I could do this. This was some what, kind of fun. In a bad sort of way. But I liked it.

Oh, Olivia. Where have you gone to...

Out of the reflection of the lamp, I saw that someone was in the doorway. "Ah, now here is my... husband." I said, taking in PJ with a suit on and a fake mustache. Oh, jeez. Hopefully Gabe was right about her being half way blind.

"Dad?" Gabe said in more of a question than a formal greet. PJ stepped foward.

"Yes, sorry I'm late, chaps." He said in the weirdest British accent.

"Oh, Mr. Duncan, I didn't know you were British!" Mrs. Monroe said, putting her hand over her chest.

"Yeah, neither did Mrs. Duncan." I said, taking a step back when PJ stepped closer. He got closer to my face.

"That's right. I'm British," he said, not pronouncing the 't'.

Mrs. Munroe started talking again. "What an interesting accent, what part of England are you from?"

Uh oh. I looked at PJ who seemed frozen for a second. Then he started saying random sounds. "Aus...trishishishoia." Uh, what?

"Pardon?" Mrs. Monroe said.

PJ repeated himself. "Austrishishishoia."

"Oh, I've never hear of Austrishishoia before,"

"You're one 'shish' short, love." He said to her, making me think back of Wen. Oh, Wen. What you be saying if you were here right now? Ah, probably nothing, he'd be to busy laughing. Nice guy.

"Uh, dad. I'm in trouble, let's focus on that." Gabe said, grabbing onto my arm and leading me towards a chair, PJ followed along.

"Yes. Now, Gabe has been acting up in class, and-"

"Yes, rest assured, we are well aware of this problem, and are going to put an end, to this behavior." I said, PJ agreeing. He then got up out of his seat, and walked over to where Gabe was standing.

"Yes, I will be taking the young lad to the-" I didn't understand what he said after that. But apparently, he was going to "ship Gabe's party," I think...

Mrs. Monroe looked even more confused than I did. "What?"

"Oh, it's just something we say, in, Aust- Austri- Au- where he's from." I responded. Oh Gabe, you owe me big time.

A few minutes later we were told that we could leave. We walked out and PJ drove us all home, as him and Gabe were laughing about what the name of the place we were talking about a few minutes earlier.

I sat in the passanger seat, taking my phone out and texting Stella and Mo.

_You are not going to believe what I just did. -Olivia_

Which got be both quick responses of what I did and how have I been. I told them all about what I had done and why I did it, and they said that my plan was a good idea, and then laughed at the part about how I explained it.

A few minutes later we were back at the house, and Gabe jumped out, walking inside. "You coming in?" PJ asked. I smiled at him and opened the car door.

"Yeah, I'll be in in a few minutes." I said back, quietly. He nodded. He then started walking, but then turned back around.

"Look, I don't know if you like us or not, but I know that I like you. In a sister way. Just, putting that out there," he said. I nodded. "but thanks for helping out with Gabe tonight. It means a lot to us."

"It was actually, kind of fun." I told him, truthfully. He laughed at that. "You guys are alright."

"Thank you, love." He said in the British accent and then walked into the house. I sighed and closed the car door, starting to walk to the house but saw headlights. They pulled up right across the street from the house. Weird... who would be coming here at this hour?

A brunette girl walked out of the car, waving at me and then walked right into the house. Okay, that's not odd. I walked up the porch steps after she got into the house a couple minutes earlier, and was about to open the door when more head lights came down the street. Oh, great. More people?

They stopped the motorcycle, which was odd. You didn't see a lot of people around here with one. I tensed up. We're we being robbed? He stopped it, took the key out and put the bike on its stand. He took off his helmet, but I still could see who it was. He started walking towards me and I took a small step back, squinting my eyes. And that's when I saw who it was.

"Wen!" I halfway shouted across the street. Ah, who cares who hears me. I ran to him, tripping on the the last step and starting falling towards the ground, but he caught me, holding me upright. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed and spun me around. "What? I can't see my girlfriend?"

"I'm not complaining about that! I mean, you drove here! That's gotta be like, what, 32 hours?"

"Exactly." he said, putting my down on my own feet but still leaving an arm on me. "I needed to make sure for myself that this family is a good one. And plus I just wanted to see you. Now, why don't we go out for some ice cream. My treat."

I looked back at the house and saw that the brunette girl was talking to PJ. Ah, I wouldn't be missed. "Let's go." I said, taking his hand and pulling him towards his motorcycle.

* * *

><p>We talked for a few hours, about the band and the tour and everything. He said that we were having a concert around here in a couple of weeks, so maybe I could go to that concert and watch them and talk to them. I smiled. That would be nice. I really missed him.<p>

My grip on Wen's waist tightened as he turned the corner onto the street. He slowly pulled to a stop, knowing that I hated being thrown around. **(A/N: There is a fly on my foot!)**

He got off first then helped me off, pulling me into his arms and bring his forehead down to rest on mine. I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened them back up as I started talking. "I missed you."

"I missed you to, Liv." He whispered. His hand caressed my cheek for a moment, before he leaned down and placed his lips on mine. I moaned into it, pushing myself closer to him. His hands slid down and went to my waist, then slid even further down, cupping my bottom and pulling my even closer to him, just as his tongue entered my mouth.

We stood like that, kissing for a few more minutes, until we both needed air. We stood back, looking at eachother and panting. A few seconds after I collected myself, I noticed how cold it was. "Do you want to go inside?" I asked him.

He smiled, his eyes lighting up as he leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips. "Let's go."

We walked up to the porch and I pushed open the door, to be met with Mrs. Monroe. Wait, when did she get here!

"Look, and here she is, with her boyfriend! I saw them getting ice cream together!" Mrs. Monroe said. I turned to Wen. Oh, this was not going to turn out good. I took a step back, stumbling, but Wen grabbed me, putting his hands on my waist.

"Your, cheating on me, your a married women," PJ said in the British accent, putting his hands on his hips. I felt Wen tense up.

"Your married?" He asked, astonished. I turned around, putting my hand on his arm.

"No,"

"You're not?" Mrs. Monroe asked. I turned back to look at her.

"Of course I am." I said hurriedly, smiling. Gabe then came out of the kitchen, saw us, and turned right back around. "GABE!" I called for him. He came back.

"Yes, mother?" He called. I don't even know if this is possible, but Wen tensed up even more.

I walked away from Wen, leaving him frozen at the door and went over to Gabe. "Uh, Gabe. Mrs. Monroe has found out that your father and I are having problems." I knew that Wen would piece all this together, and figure out the wrong answer. I'd have some explaining to do.

"And does she know, that, you two are the reason that I miss behave?"

Mrs. Monroe put her hand over her heart, breathing out. "I do now," she said. Gabe copied her movements, making a sad face and shaking his head.

"Maybe some good can come out of all of this pain," he fake sobbed out. I smiled and leaned in towards him.

"Tone it down," I said quickly. He straightened up. "Now, Mrs. Monroe as you can see, we have some healing to do."

"Which, I would just like to do, with my parents, and their dates." Gabe said sadly, trying to usher her out. I noticed that Wen moved to the other side of the room, away from the door and more near the back of the couch.

PJ grabbed onto Mrs. Monroe and led her out. "Stay warm love, don't want you to freeze off the english muffins." He said, just about to open the door when Amy, Bob, and Charlie walked in.

Oh shoot. How are we going to explain this? Gabe stepped up. "GRANDMA, GRANDPA!" He said, hugging both of them. I snorted quietly. Yup, always a step ahead.

Amy looked shocked. "What's going on?"

"I'm Gabe's teacher, I came over here to talk to his parents." Mrs. Monroe said, a confused look on her face.

"Uh, we're his parents." Bob said, placing Charlie down. She ran over to the couch and sat down on it. Gabe then grabbed onto his dad's arm, and shouted in his ear.

"That's right, grandpa. You're my dad!" he said, then quietly leaned towards over to his teacher and whispered, "He thinks he's the president too."

Amy looked freaked out and looked at me. Then at Wen. "Who are you?"

"Hey, I'm Wen." He said, slowly, then looked at me. I ran over to him. I needed to protect him too. Ah great, now what do I say?

"We're just 's from... Canada!" I said loudly. Gabe snorted, and somewhat waved at us.

"Is that your motercycle out front?" Bob asked. Oh great, he probably didn't like motorcycles and was going to kick Wen right out. I shouldn't have brought him here. I couldn't even call this place my home. Well, I would just start having to do that. I would have to follow their rules. Oh, they probably hated me now.

"Yes, sir." Wen spoke, taking a step closer to me.

"I love motorcycles," Bob said. Well, in that case.

"We're dating. Me and Wen, and nope... hes not from Canada." I said, grabbing onto his arm. PJ came towards us. Wen took a small step in front of me.

"Will you stop throwing that in my face?" PJ said, again putting his hands on his hips.

"We're done with that part." I said.

He looked relieved. "Jolly, good." He said, turning around and walking back to his date. Then the real parents and Gabe started talking to the teacher. I looked at Wen and he had the most confused expression on his face that I bursted out laughing.

He chuckled, not really smiling but it was somewhat there. "I had to fake being Gabe's mom and PJ's husband so we could talk to his teacher." I said. His eyes cleared up just a little bit and he just shook his head, staring at me and smiling.

"Lemonade!" Charlie screamed from the couch. Wen and I jumped, taking a step away from her. PJ and his date then came over and looked at us. Then the girl started hitting PJ on the arm.

"Wait, your Lemonade Mouth!" She screamed out. Ah great. Covers out. I looked up at Wen to see that he was going to deny it, but I just shook my head. What was the use. They'd all find out eventually.

"Yeah." I finally said.

"I love your music! I'm Skylar, by the way." She said, shaking both our hands. Alright then. "So you guys really are dating?" we just nodded. "Wow. That's amazing!" Uh, really? Okay.

Finally Mrs. Monroe left and Amy and Bob closed the door and looked at all of us. "Your who?"

"Lemonade Mouth," Gabe said, walking over. The parents looked even more confused. "They're a band. A very popular band. Which I don't know why none of you noticed. I knew right when she walked in."

"Your famous?" Amy asked. I nodded sheepishly, hiding my face in Wen's chest.

"Yup. Your grandmother didn't mention that," she laughed out quietly.

"Oh, mom come on. You love the camera," PJ said, directing the attention off of me, which I was thankful for.

"Well, that is true." She said, fanning her hair out. We all laughed. Maybe this family wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Maybe I'll be doing this for Charlie some day," Gabe said suddenly. I just shook my head and looked at the toddler.

"Good luck, Charlie."

**Gaaaah. I'm home from school, sick. Anyone wanna talk? Anyways, did you like this one? The rest of the band will be in the next chapter, because we will be moving into more of the future. I think that it's needed, to that Olivia can feel more like herself around them.**

**So, did you enjoy it! Yes? No? Fail. I'm just joking. Leave a review! Oh! And to clear this all up:**

**No, Olivia's name will not be changed to Teddy.**

**The pairings are, for Lemonade Mouth: Wen/Olivia, Mo/Scott, and if you guys want, Stella/Charlie. They'd make a good couple, I think. I don't know yet. Maybe in the future.**  
><strong>For Good Luck Charlie: Its just PJSkylar for now.**

**Any more questions, just review or leave me a PM and I'll get back to you. Thanks for reading!**

**-May**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know that I'm doing this same story plot line for the WoWP, but I just was watching it again and I had this idea for the plot with this story. It may be the same, but will be a little different.**

**This is going to take place a couple of months into when Olivia joined the Duncan's. I'd say about 2 months in. Alright?**

**And I'm going to just stop talking now and get this going!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lemonade Mouth or Good Luck Charlie**.

* * *

><p>"You need that plane ticket in two weeks, Olivia!" Stella yelled at me over the phone. Hey, wasn't really my fault! I stepped over Charlie's toys on the ground and sat down on the floor with her, standing up all of her blocks.<p>

"Uh, it's not that easy Stella. I need to get the money. I can't just ask Amy and Bob to give me four hundred plus dollars! I'd feel really bad." I told her. The entire band wanted me to go to Florida with them and to stay at Stella's aunt's pent house for Spring break.

Charlie knocked over the blocks I had set up, laughing and clapping her hands. Oh yeah. I really needed this trip. "Alright, I'll get the money myself. Now all I have to do is convince them to let me go..."

"Alright. Well I have to go, we're going to start the concert in a couple minutes. Wait, Wen says he loves you, -yeah Wen, I told her!" She yelled the last part. Ah, Wen. I miss you. "Bye, Liv."

She hung up and right then Bob came into the house. A few minutes later we were in the airport, walking so we could get checked in. Alright, I guess this would be a good time. "Um, mom, dad?" I asked quietly. It was really weird to call them that, but I knew that they both liked it. "I need to ask you something,"

"Go ahead," Amy said, somewhat out of breath.

"Can I go with the, um, band to Stella's aunt's house? For Spring break... please?"

They looked at eachother and I just knew what the answer was already. "Olivia, you know that I would love to say yes, but I just don't think your ready for that. If you were 23 then yeah."

"Oh, come on. I have some money, I just need a little bit more and I can get that-"

"Guys, let's go." Bob said, ushering us towards the metal detectors. Ah great. Gabe came up to me then.

"You just have to show her that your responsable. Worked for me." He said, fixing his shirt.

What? "Why, what did you want to do?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll save that for another time..." he trailed off. Okay?

* * *

><p>I. Hate. Planes. I thought as we finally settled down after running all the way to the plane. Gabe had to make us have all of our luggage checked because he was hiding his game station thing under his shirt, and a controller under PJ's. How he didn't feel that I'm not sure, but oh well.<p>

My phone started ringing and I quickly answered it.

_"Liv, yeah we may be going sooner. You need the ticket. Like, right now."_ Stella's voice came through the phone, but it sounded like she was panting. I frowned.

"How was the concert?"

_"Awesome!"_ She said, but then paused. _"Uh, I mean. It was, alright."_

It was these moments that I sometimes wish that I wasn't here where I was. I could be on stage, with my boyfriend and other best friends. They were my real family. But now I had another family. Two of them. My family, and the Duncan family.

"Alright. Well I guess I can't go anyways, since-"

"Attention all passangers. We are over booked by one person, so we are looking for a volunteer to take a later flight, in exchange for a round trip ticket to any destination-"

"ME!" I all but shouted, raising me hand. This is a way that I could show Amy and Bob that I was responsible, AND I didn't need the extra few hundred bucks. I grabbed my stuff and started running off the plane, Amy calling after me.

"What are you doing!" She asked. The hat that I was wearing on top of my head was starting to fall off, and I knew soon that when more people started arriving that I was going to have to put on my sunglasses so no one would really know who I was. Yeah, the first time didn't go over so well. But that didn't matter right now.

"Being responsible. I'll be on the next flight, it'll probably just be a couple hours behind you guys. I'll see you later!" I called, walking down the path and back into the airport. I quickly texted Stella and told her that I would be able to go. See? Everything worked out, I thought as the lady was looking up the next flight for me to get on, and give me my free ticket.

That is, until Amy showed up behind me.

Nice.

"You know, we _did _only ask for one person," the ticket lady said. Amy just looked at her.

"You think I'm going to let my daughter get off the plane by herself?" She asked. I sighed. Oh, mom. So sweet. Yeah, not really. "You trying to tell me how to be a parent? Do you want to go there!"

The ticket lady looked frightened. "No ma'am," she spoke, putting a hand up. "no I don't." She looked to me. "Here's your free ticket. Now let's see when I can get you both on the next flight, which is in... three days."

Wait, what?

At that moment my phone started vibrating and I noticed that it was a text from Wen, but I didn't answer it. Three days? We couldn't wait that long. We needed to get to our grandparents house. I needed to get to Palm Springs! And not just me, mom too!

"Three days!" Amy yelled at her. Alrighty then, calm down.

"Mom, I got this," I said, putting an arm on her shoulder. I smiled at the lady. "You don't really mean, three days, do you?"

"I'm afraid so," she smiled somewhat sadly. The phone buzzed again, but I ignored it. "That's the next flight that isn't fully booked."

Amy started saying something, but I cut her off. "I got this," I turned towards the lady. "you don't really mean, three days, right?"

"Yes, that's the only flight that isn't over booked. After all, it IS the holidays," she said in a cheery voice. I really wanted to punch her in the face.

"I think we can do better," Amy said. Oh shoot.

The ticket lady looked at her with a what-did-you-just-say-to-me look. "Are you telling me how to do my job? Do _you _wanna go _there?_"

"Oh yeah," Amy said. Ah great, this isn't going to work out very well. "I wanna go there."

_"Olivia?"_

"Yeah, Wen."

_"Why didn't you answer before?"_

"I was... busy."

_"Is that a guy talking in the background?"_

"Ah. More like yelling at Am- mom to pick up her feet."

_"And why does Amy need to pick up her feet?"_

"We're being escorted out of the airport by security."

"Hey, you look really familiar." One of the guys said as he finally dropped Amy onto the side of the road. She looked like that wanted to kick them. I tipped the hat somewhat to cover my face a little more. "Wait, are you-"

"That kid over there's kicking a soda machine!" I yelled and pointed to a random spot in the airport. Both security guards turned around and started running into the building. I sighed.

_"Hey, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"_

Aw, so sweet. "I'm fine. I guess. Look, I'll call you guys back in a couple of minutes. Or, later tonight, with the concert and all."

_"Alright. Bye Liv. I love you,"_

"Love you too." I said, then shut my phone off.

* * *

><p>And it's a good thing that I did shut it off. Well, we get kicked out of the airport. Alright. We take a bus. Can't go on it because Amy threw up a lot and the passengers didn't want to ride with her.<p>

So what do we do? We walk. Eight miles. Oh yeah. In the snow. And for the whole time, Amy won't SHUT UP! Hey, that's a little mean, Olivia. Right. Sorry. I just want to get to Palm Springs. Was that so hard to ask!

Next, our car breaks down. And falls apart. Legit, falls apart. I swear that I'm going to just kill myself now. Oh, no not seriously people.

So we get it towed. Walk a little more. End up at a diner. Meet some people. I try to jack a ride off them. It finally works. But apparently, these people are all whacked up.

"Are you okay?" I ask Amy. She looked over at me, a frown on her face and her skin a little flushed.

"Not really. I need another bag." She said, looking down. Oh, great.

"Mom," I groaned out, trying to open the bag. It was jammed. The two nice people giving us the ride were talking but I really wasn't paying attention. Until they said something about aliens. What the f-

"Did you say aliens?" Amy interupted my grumbly mind. Ugh, this wasn't me. I'm not usually this cranky. Well, maybe if I hadn't had just taken that stupid plane ticket. But it was for a good cause. Yeah, for me. Selfish somewhat...

"Oh yeah," the lady said. She seemed nice. And sane. Until she pulled out two tin foil rapped hats, which they both put on their heads.

They kept going on and on about being abducted by aliens. Alright then. How far away were we from Vegas? Suddenly my phone started buzzing with a whole bunch of text messages, each from a member of the band. Except for Wen. Wait, was he okay?

**From: Mo**

**Don't listen to it!**

Wait, what?

**From: Charlie**

**I know what it looks like, but it was taken at the wrong time.**

What were they talking about?

**From: Stella**

**I really have nothing to say to this... I'm somewhat angry myself. Well, I wasn't there really but, I don't know.**

Okay, what is going on? I was just about to call one of them but that's the exact moment when my phone finally died. Then I knew what they were talking about. My bag had ripped open, and I hadn't noticed that I had gotten that magazine. It was published yesterday. And right on the front cover, was Wen.

Kissing another girl.

I stared at it for what felt like hours, but I knew it was only a couple minutes. Amy finally noticed that I wasn't talking any more, and looked over at me.

"Wait, isn't that-"

"Yeah." Was all I said. I quickly flipped open to the page that it said to go to and I skimmed it quickly. Until I saw some sentences stick out.

**'Lead pianist leaving lead singer for new country rising star,' and 'found them kissing after the Lemonade Mouth concert in Florida.'**

"Olivia, I-"

"It's okay." I said, even though I really wanted to burst out crying. And punching something. I come all this way, and then figure out that my boyfriend, the love of my life, is cheating on me with some other chick? Well, I guess this is what I get for leaving them to go on tour.

But why would he do this? 

"Unless, your pregnant!" The lady all but screamed. My train of thought faltered and I looked over at Amy who gave me a small smile.

"Surprise." she said in a quiet voice. Wait, 5 kids? Was this lady crazy? How was she going to raise 5 kids? I would have to wait until I was 18, and then go back to Rhode Island. Maybe dad would be out of jail and I could go live with him. Or I could... find myself my own home.

Away from Wen.

Away from the band.

Away from the Duncans.

It's what's good for all of us.

We finally pulled up in Vegas in front of a restaurant, which I was really starting to think about breaking in and stealing food just so we could eat. But no, that wouldn't be a good thing to do. I put my hat on and sunglasses so people wouldn't recognize me and start a huge scene.

"Alright. I need to go to the bathroom, so can you watch our bags-" she was cut off by a girl coming up to us and asking for change for supper. Oh yeah, give her the change that we could use. Well, at least she'd probably be eating well. I didn't need the food. What was the use any way? I should just die right now.

"Hey," Amy said, putting a hand on my arm. "I know that this whole, Wen thing is awful. But just know that we're here for you. Now, you just watch the- wait, where's our bags?" Our bags were now gone. Did someone really steal our luggage! My hands turned into fists.

And I did the only thing I could.

I screamed out in frustration. Most people seemed to stop and stare, other just walked by as if it was normal for random strangers to scream on the side of the street. So we started walking. Maybe we'd see our luggage. And I could punch the person who stole it.

We walked for an hour or so. Until Amy started talking.

"I can't believe someone stole our stuff. You know, if you had just watched our stuff-"

"Oh, so you're blaming this on me!"

"Yes!" She yelled. Alright then. "No luggage, no purse, no money. And I'm starving."

"It could be worse," I muttered out.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'd like to see how. Hope that plane ticket was worth it, Olivia."

Oh, okay, now it's really on. "Okay, you know what? I did my best, to get us out of this. And you haven't exactly been helpful." I stopped walking. She turned to look at me, her eyes angry.

"That's because you wanted to prove how responsable you were-"

"Mom, I'm not the parent. I'm not suppost to be responsable,"

"And I'm not the one who ruined Christmas!" She yelled out. Then she stopped and her eyes widened. But it was too late. It was my fault. She was right. Now no one liked me. She hated me, because I ruined her family's vacation. Wen obviously doesn't like me, since he's out making out with other girls while I'm away.

"That's the meanest thing you've ever said to me-" she started to say my name but I cut her off again. "What? Did you think that I wanted to ruin Christmas for your family? I already feel awful and you just want me to feel worse." I cried, the tears falling more than ever, and all I really wanted was Wen.

But I couldn't.

So I walked away from her. She called after me but I yelled at her to leave me alone.

I walked, and it was slowly starting to get dark. And I was starving, but that didn't take my mind off of how everything was going wrong. I finally found a spot near a fountain where no one was, and took a seat.

And suddenly my head was just coming up with lyrics and music on it's own.

_Turn down that street,  
>and the memories come, flooding in.<br>The porch light is smiling,  
>like it's asking me, where you been?<em>

_I need this more than ever,_  
><em>and then I open the door.<em>

_It's like everything that's on my mind,_  
><em>just disappears.<em>  
><em>And I realize how much I'm missing you.<em>

_Right in this moment, I know that it's true._  
><em>The only thing that matters.<em>  
><em>The only thing that matters,<em>  
><em>only thing that matters.<em>

_Is Christmas, with you._  
><em>Christmas, with you.<em>

When I finally stopped the song, I saw that Amy was sitting behind me, and some huge santa guy was running towards a tree... okay?

It was finally starting to get dark, and now I really was starving. So you know what happenend. I put my hat on the ground, and started singing.

People came and put money in the hat, faily quickly. Huh. Maybe some people really did like my singing. I smiled at them and then counted up the money. Amy came over then, and I knew that she didn't mean what she had said earlier.

"I got us enough for an eight ninety-nine buffet," I laughed softly. She just smiled and hugged me.

Once we got our food, we ran into the person who stole our things. It was the girl looking for spare change. After talking with her, we figured out why she was doing it, and Amy talked to her mom and solved everything. Until she couldn't get a plane ticket back home.

"I want you to have this," I told her, taking out my all trip ticket. She refused, but I gave it to her. She thanked us and we got her a cab, and then she was gone.

"That was a really responsable thing of you to do," Amy said as we walked near the steps to stand.

"It's okay. I don't really want to go on the trip any more..." I sighed out. I could. Wen would be there, oh yeah probably with his new blonde. Ah. Nice. Not.

"Well, maybe it wasn't like that. You said your friends were telling you it wasn't true. Maybe they were right."

She did have a point. But they just were probably saying that because they knew about the rough time I was going through and wanted to let me down gently. At least they had the thought of calling me.

Not like Wen.

Wen.

I miss you.

Alright, stop thinking that. He's cheating on you. Stay strong. Ah. Alright. So Amy called Bob, and he should be coming to pick us up. Well you know what?

"Let's go meet dad half way. I'm sure there's a rental car place around here."

* * *

><p>And that car rental place was not open. So, we are now riding a bike. From around eleven o'clock at night until around six, we rode through the canyon.<p>

"Wow, I would have thought that we would have met them by now." I said as we took a break from riding.

"Yeah so did I." Amy said, catching her breath. She turned back to look at me and she smiled. Then she sat back on the bike, and we were off again.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah. Alright, so I'm stopping there. Hey, it's 1:04 AM. That's nice. So I have a question for you guys. I'll wait for a couple of reviews, and then we'll see what I can do so I can finish off the next chapter. <strong>

**I was thinking, and I could work this into the story if you guys liked it. Should Olivia be pregnant. That's all I'm asking. Obviously, it's Wen's kid. It's just a thought, let me know if you guy's like the idea.**

**Oh, and Olivia is 17, almost 18, while Wen has been 18 for a while. Charlie and Mo are also 18, and Stella is 17. Alright, I think that's pretty much it. Okay, so review and we'll see how the rest of the story turns out hopefully tomorrow!**

**-Maybeth**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty! So I'm still up, haven't been asleep since 2011 first started. Yeah. That's fun. I'm suppost to be cleaning my room right now but, eh. I'm in the writing mood. So anyways, most of you all wanted Olivia to be pregnant, either to add on more drama with the whole Wen thing or just because you thought it was a good idea.**

**So here's chapter 4! It may be a little short, but that's just because we're so close to the end of the movie.**

**Chapter 4: Not Possible**  
><strong>Olivia's POV<br>**

* * *

><p>"I really don't think this is because of us riding for so long, Olivia." Amy said as she rubbed my back as I threw up for the third time. Of course that's why I'm throwing up. There's no other reason.<p>

"Well unless you can thing of a reason as to why it wouldn't be because of that, then that's why. I'm fine. Let's just get back to riding," I said, wiping my mouth with my sleeve and started walking towards the bike. Amy just shook her head at me but got on, and we started riding.

She didn't turn back when she started talking as we were riding. "Olivia, I need to ask you a question."

I somewhat tensed up. What kind of question? "Sure?"

"When's the last time that you and Wen-"

"Woah, woah. Wait, I am not pregnant. I mean, come on. That'd be impossible and-" wait. It did make sense. I started thinking back. "Two months ago... before I came to live with you guys. But that doesn't technically mean... I can't be. I-"

I didn't notice that I had let go of the handle bars until the bike somewhat curved and we started leaning to the left. Amy stopped the bike and turned back to face me. She looked really panicked. And why was she breathing that hard? Or was that me?

"Olivia, just take some breaths. It's alright. I'm not mad. No one would be. Come on-" Okay, maybe it was me. But this really couldn't be. I was having Wen's kid.

Wen who was cheating on me.

Wen who didn't call.

Why wasn't he calling me? Wait, if my phone has been off for a couple hours, then it will probably work for atleast 3 minutes tops. I pulled out my dead phone and turned it on. It rang with a 'low battery' signal and said I only had 7 percent left. And then it started ringing like crazy.

Text messages, about thirty of them, all from Wen. A few from Stella. Around twenty calls from Wen, one from a random number. A lot of voice mails. Why would he be calling me? Yeah, probably to tell me that it was over.

So what, I'd have to take care of his kid by myself? Obviously. I wasn't going to give it up.

"Maybe you should call him," Amy said, putting a hand on my shoulder and then taking a walk towards where there was a huge patch of grass and trees. I looked down at the phone. Five percent left. I'd have to do it quick. I selected Wen's number and called.

Please don't pick up. Please, don't pick up!

Oh, what was I saying? Pick up, pick up, pi-

_"Hello?"_

"Wen?" There was a huge crashing sound in the background and I heard a lot of people talking at the same time.

_"Olivia, look I know that you saw the pictures and stuff but-"_

"I know. I understand?"

_"You do?"_

Oh, I think it's quite obvious. "Yeah. So we don't have to do this any more. You can go be with her. I'll leave you alone. If that's what you want."

_"Wait, what! No! What are you talking about? Olivia, I love you. The girl, she came back stage after the concert in Florida and kissed _me._Even ask the rest of the band, they were the ones that were yelling at her. Olivia, are you there?"_

Was he telling the truth? Well why would he lie? Or maybe he was just trying to let me down easy.

_"Liv, come on. Look, here's Mo. She'll tell you what happened. Just, please. I love you, Olivia. Don't do this."_

Mom came on the phone shorty after, and my phone chirped with one percent left. I had about a minute left I guess. So I asked her if she could hand the phone back to Wen. I know what I had to do.

"Wen?"

_"Yeah, I'm here baby."_

Baby. Could I tell him? No, not until we find out for sure. I was pretty positive, but I think that if we saw a doctor or someone who knew about this kind of stuff, then that would be good. I would have to tell him in person.

"I believe you."

He sighed, sounding relieved. It was just blown out of contex. I heard the same exact story from three different people. He was telling the truth.

_"Thank you."_

"We need to meet up. Like, now. I need to tell you something."

_"It's not bad, is it? You're not hurt right?"_

"I'm not really sure if it's good or bad. I'm saying good for my side, but I'm not sure. I just think we need to talk it out."

_"I agree. So where are you? Did you make it to Palm Springs yet?"_

"Well, not exactly. We're in some canyon place, but I think there's a little town up ahead-" but the phone vibrated and turned off before I could finish. Ah, great. I turned to look at Amy, who was walking back towards me.

"Do you see that?" I asked her, pointing towards a little house far away. She nodded excitedly, and we both hopped back on the bike, riding towards the house.

* * *

><p>Turns out it wasn't a house at all. It was a little diner on the side of a road. There weren't a lot of people there, but it gave me a sense of comfort knowing we were finally in a place with a population more than two.<p>

"Do you think the cook could make the pancakes in the shape of Christmas trees?" Amy asked nicely. Yeah, I really didn't care. As long as I got some food, I'd be good. Wow, mood swing much? Oh god, I really _am _pregnant.

"I can't do this." I said outloud as the waitress left. Amy looked at me from across the table.

"I can't be a mother. I'm 17! Why aren't you guys yelling at me and telling me that I'm not responsable and then kicking me out!" I yelled quietly. She just laughed.

"Olivia, this entire trip you were pretty much the adult. While you were pregnant. It's different for everybody. When I was having Charlie, I didn't find out until I was five months along. You're almost 18, actually, so it is legal. By the time the baby comes you'll already be 18. But, you don't act your age. You act older. Like your, 25. Yes, you can do this. We're not going to kick you out. We're going to be there for you. Even if Wen doesn't support it, we will. We're a family." She finished off.

I smiled and felt a tear come down my cheek. But I wiped it away and chuckled, shaking my head. "I don't know how to be a mom."

"I'll help you out." She said, resting a hand on her stomach. I glanced out the window, and saw that there was a lot of rocks flying all over the place. Wait, how was that possible? I turned to Amy to see that she was looking at it too.

A giant helicopter landed, and everyone in the diner looked out at me. I got up and started walking, being followed by Amy. We were hesitant at first, but then broke out into grins and started running towards it.

They found us! The Duncans! Wait, how did they-

"We tracked your cell phones and figured out where you guys were," Gabe said, giving his mom a hug. I just smiled, and then was pulled in for a hug from Bob.

"Are you okay?" He asked, checking me over. I laughed and told him I was fine. Then there was a loud beeping sound, and two old fasioned cars came pulling in. Everyone ran over to them and I walked over slowly, not really sure who they were.

Oh wait, these people must be the grandparents. Alright, see, things were making sense now. Charlie was strapped in to her car seat, but that didn't stop her from wiggling around and reaching out towards her parents. Hm, maybe that's what my kid would do. I smiled.

Maybe things could turn out right after all.

"Wait, so how did you guys get here without a car? I thought you guys were in Vegas?" PJ asked after everyone greeted eachother.

"We road that bike over there." I told him, my arms wrapping around my stomach.

"Wait, isn't that like-" he started saying put I cut him off.

"Yeah, ninety miles," I smiled. Then the pain in my behind started hurting. "my butt hurts." I said, and he just laughed and pulled me in for a hug.

We were all just about to get into the cars, when another helicopter started to get closer to the land. Oh great, what now, is it the FBI? The helicopter wasn't even on the ground yet, when the side door of if flung open, and someone jumped out, landing up right on their feet. You could hear the sound of laughter coming from inside the helicopter, but I really wasn't paying attention.

There, standing a few feet away from me, was Wen.

My Wen.

We both started running towards eachother at the same time, and crashed into eachother, my arms wrapping around his neck and his arms around my waist, pulling me tightly into him and spinning me around. He finally put me back on the ground and looked into my eyes. His blue eyes were shining and the hat on his head had fallen off but but there wasn't anyone around here that could call the paparazzi right now.

"How'd you find me?"

"We tracked your phone. Did you know that someone else was tracking it at the same time we were? It was really freaky, but then we found out that it was the Duncan family doing it. So we followed there phones here." He said, leaning his forehead against mine. I smiled up at him and tightened my grip on his neck, my hands playing with the hair on the back of his head.

I pulled him down to me and pressed his lips to mine, both of us sighing at the same time. There was a chorus of 'aww's coming from around us, but that didn't stop us. Wen lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as he held me up. We broke apart eventually and he slid me gently onto my feet.

I turned my head back towards the helicopter, but it was already gone, and there was Charlie, Mo, and Stella staring at us with smiles on their faces. I quickly ran over to them, dragging Wen along and we all got into a group hug. They all started talking at the same time, but stopped talking when they saw Amy walking towards us. She threw some keys at Wen who caught them with his free hand.

"You guys can follow behind us," she said and smiled at me, then walked back into the blue car. They started it up and started turning around.

"Uh, I think we should follow them before we get lost," Stella said, grabbing onto Charlie's arm pulling him towards the car.

"When did they become a couple?" I looked at Mo then at Wen. He shrugged.

"Like, a week after you left." he said, opening the passanger seat for me. I smiled and got in, and then I noticed that my free arm had been wrapped around my stomach since after the group hug. Wen looked down at it and gave me a confused look.

"I need to tell you guys something..." I said, nervously. Wen started the car and started to drive, but was glancing my way.

"Go ahead," Charlie said, looking at the inside of the car. Ah, boys will always be boys and love cars. Well, at least Charlie would.

Wen grabbed onto my hand and I turned in the seat to face him and the rest of the band. "I'm pregnant."

The car lurched backwards for a second, until Wen got control back. He turned to look at me, wide eyed, just like the rest of the band.

"Your what?" he asked, his voice a little too loud.

"I'm having a baby."

The people in the back were quiet. Wen was shaking his head. Alright, maybe he doesn't want this kid. Wait, was he smiling?

"I'm going to be a dad?" he questioned. I just nodded, not really sure what else to say. Well, at least he wasn't questioning if it was his or someone elses. That proves he trusts me. Alright, this is working out good so far.

We finally pulled up into the house, and the other car was waiting at the door for us. We got out, but me and Wen hung back. He put his arm out and I walked into him, his arm wrapping around my waist while the other hand was placed gently on my stomach.

"You're okay with this?" I questioned, resting my head on his shoulder. He chuckled.

"Of course. I think we'd make great parents."

"You don't think it's too soon? What about the band? What about tour? Well, I guess that I'm not going on it anyways so... but you won't be around all the time-"

"I'll be with you the entire time." he said, looking down at me. What? "We'll figure something out. Maybe you could come with us. If you wanted. We'd only be on tour for another month. And most of the time we're just traveling. Then we could take you back here."

I smiled up at him. "I like that idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Oih. I got some drama over here on my phone. Oh teenage girls. Wait, I am a teenage girl... Well anyways, hope you enjoyed that. So I think I'm going to go take a nap now, after all it is 4:16 and I have school tomorrow too. But we probably won't do anything because the teachers are like, "Oh I hate you, kids." Fail.<strong>

**Alright, so review and thanks for reading!**

**-Maybeth**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm watching So Random! and guess who's singing on it? LEMONADE MOUTH. Ah, yeah. Good times. So my dogs shoving her face into my pillow, not really sure why, but oh well. Let's continue with the story, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: You're in Trouble<strong>  
><strong>Olivia's POV<br>**

* * *

><p>"You're leaving?" Gabe asked after Wen told everyone the rest of the plan.<p>

"Just for a little while. I'll be back in a month. I just, think that it's the best thing for right now." I told him, putting my hand on his shoulder. Were they really going to miss me? I know I would miss them, but with the baby and everything, and this whole vacation, I just think the best thing is for me to be with Wen.

That's not selfish, right?

Of course not.

"If that's what you think is best," Amy said, smiling gently. I nodded back at her. Wait, did they already know that I was- "I'll fill them in later."

* * *

><p>That's the last time I saw the Duncan's. Well, for now. I'd see them in a couple of months. Right now we're on the Lemonade Mouth tour bus, which is quite awesome if I could say so myself. The bus actually had rooms in them. Well, only two of them. So Wen and I were now sharing one, and Mo and Stella were sharing the other, while Charlie camped it out on the couch.<p>

"We really only have two more places to perform. We might even be back sooner." Wen said as I looked at some of the pictures I had taken at the Duncan house. I really thought that it would be easy to just take some things and leave them, but they had really grown on me.

I sighed, my arms tightening around his waist as we sat. "I know. But it's just, with everything that's going on, I don't know what to do anymore." I chuckled slightly. "I need to go clothes shopping."

"Why's that?" he asked, confused.

"Because I can barely fit into these jeans," I said. It was starting to dig into my stomach. I unbuttoned them and let out a sigh of relief. Then I felt sad. "I'm fat."

"You're not fat," Stella said, walking into the little living room of the bus.

"You're just pregnant." Wen said, putting a hand over my stomach. I groaned and put my head back. "What's wrong?"

"I'll be back," I said, throwing my hand over my mouth and running to the bathroom to puke. I came out five minutes later, after brushing my teeth and rinsing my mouth out. When I got back out I found all of the band sitting in the room.

"We should be coming up to the next touring spot soon. When we get out we have to go right to the stadium, but once everything is set up and we run a few tests, we can go look around and shop." Mo said, putting a magazine down. It was the same one that I had that had Wen and the blonde kissing.

I stared at it for a moment. I shook my head and instead of taking a seat next to Wen, I climbed ontop of him, curling up in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead then continuing his conversation with Stella.

"I don't even know her name!" Wen said to her, laughing a little bit.

"Her names like, Taylor or something."

"Taylor Swift?"

"Obviously not, does that look like Taylor Swift, Charlie!"

"Well, she could be in a disguise."

"At least it's not Hannah Montana," I said quietly. Everyone started laughing. Man. I missed a lot with not being here.

The bus driver told us that we were about ten minutes away and to get ready. I walked back into mine and Wen's room and grabbed a sweat shirt to throw on.

"What are you doing?" Wen asked, closing the door behind him.

"I feel pregnant."

"Shocker."

"No, not like that. I mean, it might not look it to others that don't know, but I'm just, I don't know." I told him truthfully. He walked over to me and grabbed the bottom on the sweat shirt gently, and started lifting it up.

He then pulled up the other shirt I wasn't wearing and looked at my stomach. He knelt down and placed a hand on the small bump that was there. He then leaned in and kissed it, before putting the clothes back to where they were.

"How far along are you, again?" he whispered, grabbing my by my waist and pulling me against him.

"Almost three months." I said softly back, pressing my lips against his. He groaned, pulling me tighter against him, pressing me back into the wall on the opposite door of the room. His hands slid down to my lower back, while mine went around his neck, pulling his mouth closer to mine.

It went like that for a few more minutes until we felt the bus pull to a stop and knew that we should get out. I quickly fixed my hair and clothes, as did he, and we walked out, to be greeted by a pumped up Stella.

"Are you guys read to rock!" She said, jumping up onto the couch then jumping down. She was more hyper than usual. Charlie walked over to her and just shook his head, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She just laughed and then said something to the bus driver. He then opened the doors and we walked outside. Wait, where were we?

"Uh, where are we?" I asked.

Mo looked at her phone and then back at me. "Oklahoma."

Wow, okay. There were people walking around and when they saw us they stopped, and then started screaming, running over. We all quickly ran into the building where security people were ushering us into.

"You okay?" Wen asked, his hand gripping mine. I nodded. It's been awhile since I had people charging at me.

Our manager was there, talking to other people and trying to set up all the equipment. It went smoothly, probably because they've done this thousands of times. About three hours later, we were able to go walk around.

"Okay, I'm starving." Charlie said. Good. I didn't want to say anything. But now, I needed to eat.

"There's a place down the-"

"Great, let's go!" I said, cutting Stella off. I grabbed Wen's arm and dragged him towards the direction she was pointing to. They all laughed and walked quickly behind us. Once we spotted it, we ran in, and sat down.

Wen sat to the right of me, Mo on the left. Charlie and Stella sat on the other side of the table. We ordered, it taking a little longer than usual, me ordering at least ten different things off the menu.

"So," I said, starting conversation. Wen's hand in mine tightened. "did you guys write any new songs?"

"We wrote one," Charlie laughed, flicking a straw wrapper at Mo. She rolled her eyes and threw it at Stella who threw it back. Mature. "but it's not as good as any of your songs."

I scoffed. They all laughed at me. "Well, it's true." Wen chuckled.

"Yeah, okay."

"So what about you?" Stella asked.

"What about me?"

"Have _you _written any songs?" Mo questioned. I blushed without really wanting to and averted my eyes. She nudged me. "Oh, come on."

"I wrote, a couple." I said, honestly. Really, it was only at the times that we were either on the trip, and some of them were right when I got to the Duncan's house.

The food came and we started to eat, me totally pigging out. Well, at least I wasn't the only one. Pretty much Wen and Mo were the only one's not. "Yeah, you guys are totally good for eachother," I said over the food in my mouth. Stella and Charlie just looked at me, Charlie's face full of hamburger, and Stella with sauce all around her mouth.

"Yeah, says the lady with twelve different plates." Stella said back.

I looked at all the food and shrugged. "I'm hungry."

After we finished, we walked around for a little bit, but with our sunglasses on and it getting a little bit darker, it was harder for us to see. Alright, well, for me to see.

"Alright, we should start to head back," Wen said as he finally just picked me up. Hey, it wasn't my fault I'm a clutz. I tried to get back onto the ground but he wouldn't let me.

He didn't put me down until we finally got back onto the stage. They practiced for another few minutes, and then it started to get dark out. The concert should be starting soon. I walked back stage into Wen' dressing room to see one person handing him a jacket, one fixing his naturally messed up hair, and another guy yelling at the other people to hurry it up.

Ah, one thing I didn't miss. People all over me.

I left the room quickly, almost bumping into Stella. She was running around with one of her arms in her shirt, the other one out of it. Uh, alright.

A few minutes later, all of the stadium was filled. It was still light in the stands, so everyone was taking pictures, but I'm not really sure of what. The curtain was closed. Right?

"OLIVIA!" Someone shouted and I turned towards the sound automatically, but then stopped. I was now standing in front of the curtain, my hair all fanned out over my very large sweatshirt and jeans. That's, just, fantastic.

I couldn't move. I heard people backstage calling my name but that didn't help. The crowd just kept jumping up and down and taking pictures, and I really felt like I was going to pass out. I wrapped my arm around my stomach on instinct, not really thinking.

Then they started screaming even louder. Why?-

"You miss being on stage so much you had to walk out right onto it?" Wen asked, laughing, wrapping his arms around my which made the crowd go even more crazy. I just rolled my eyes, not looking at him. They kept shouting our names, holding up signs that had our names combined on it. Alright, here we go again with the names?

"You guys want to hear her sing!" Wen shouted, his grip on me tightening. Woah. I didn't think this place could get any louder.

But it did.

"Wen-" I said, but he just reached back stage, someone handed him a microphone. I swear that it was Stella. And I swear I almost passed out.

"Relax. It's just like it was a few months ago. Just, stay safe." he said. And with that, he left back stage. I was about to run after him, but I stopped myself. Did I really want to not sing? No, I wanted to. I haven't done this in a long time.

And Wen would keep me and his kid safe, right?

Exactly.

I looked back out to the audiance, and they were all watching me, I'm pretty sure that even some of them weren't blinking. Well, I guess they would be shocked. I mean, the guys have been on tour now for what, two months, and I was _just now _showing up?

That's nice.

Not.

"Um, so how are we all doing tonight?" I said into the microphone, my voice echoing off the walls. You could probably hear it from outside too. They all shouted back a response. Wait, what song was I suppost to sing? I couldn't sing any original ones, because that would throw the whole concert off.

I could sing one of the few that I made up. Maybe the one I wrote for Wen... hopefully he'll know that it was for him. "So, I'm going to sing a song that I wrote myself when I wasn't on tour. I hope you guys like it." They screamed again, but then quieted down. Alright, I guess I was singing without music.

_If there's an ocean, it's just a puddle.  
>That I've got to get across.<br>Any mountain, I'd climb over,  
>Like a kid on a monkey bars.<em>

_I know your out there somewhere,_  
><em>I know you miss me, just like I miss you.<em>  
><em>No matter what I'll get there.<em>  
><em>And you know I'll never stop.<em>

_I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run,_  
><em>I'm gonna run to you.<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you.<em>

_You know I'll find you,_  
><em>I'm never far behind you.<em>  
><em>I swear these words are true.<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run.<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you.<em>

Suddenly music started playing with the beat of what I was singing, and I turned around, still singing, to see the rest of the band playing with me, Wen winking. I smiled and turned back to the audiance.

_Can you hear me? Here me calling?_  
><em>I know sometimes it's tough.<em>  
><em>To hold on, keep believing,<em>  
><em>that you don't feel strong enough.<em>

_Everyone out there get's scared._  
><em>You know I love you, just like you love me.<em>  
><em>No matter what I'll get there.<em>  
><em>And no way I'll ever stop.<em>

_I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run,_  
><em>I'm gonna run to you.<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you.<em>

_You know I'll find you,_  
><em>I'm never far behind you.<em>  
><em>I swear these words are true.<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run.<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you.<em>

_Every minute!_  
><em>I'm getting closer, I'm gonna show you.<em>  
><em>In any second,<em>  
><em>I'll walk through that door.<em>  
><em>Here I come, yeah!<em>  
><em>Oh, here I come.<em>

_I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run, run_  
><em>I'm gonna run to you.<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you.<em>

_You know I'll find you,_  
><em>I'm never far behind you.<em>  
><em>I swear these words are true.<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run, run.<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you, run to you.<em>

_I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run,_  
><em>I'm gonna run to you.<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you.<em>

_You know I'll find you,_  
><em>I'm never far behind you.<em>  
><em>I swear these words are true.<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run, run.<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you.<em>

We all stopped once it was over, all out of breath. I looked over at Wen who was grinning, his eyes bright with happiness. I just laughed and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around him. He wrapped his around mine, kissing my forehead.

"You are in so much trouble, Wendell." I threatened him. He just chuckled, shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! My people! Haven't written a chapter for this yet. So anyways, next chapter is going to skip a little more time ahead. It will explain though. The Duncan's will be in the next chapter, because, come one, it can't be a big happy family without them! Yeah!<strong>

**So you guys see the new Victorious episode that came out tonight! I didn't. I forgot that it was on, and now it's amost 8:30, so yeah, I missed it. Thank you, tv.**

**But anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review!**

**-May**


	6. Chapter 6

**Home. Back. Hurts. So yesterday, I turn on the news, wanting to see if we'd get any snow, and all they kept talking about was Justin Bieber. Okay, like I know it's the kids birthday, but really? Do we really need to stare at pictures of him while they talk about him? Nope.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Good Luck Charlie or Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Bad or Good<strong>  
><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"How's school been without us?"<em>

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously not the same. I miss all of you. But I've made friends. Not like you guys though, but good enough."

_"So are we all still going on that vacation trip since we can't go to Stella's aunt's?"_

"Yup. It's all set. We should be leaving tomorrow night. So we'll meet you there." I replied. After the whole Christmas commotion, we decided that we really didn't need to go all the way to the beach house. And plus, Amy felt bad, and plus we could go for free since we had time share. So, we were taking the rest of the band and the Duncan family on a trip.

To Hawaii!

_"Alright. Well, the bell is going to ring-" _but before he could finish, both his and my school bell rang, indicating it was time for school to start. I laughed.

"I'll call you after, Wen. I love you." I said, getting looks from other onlookers. Yeah, they always did that. Ever since everyone found out from the concert that Wen and I were really dating, they havn't stopped looking at me.

Hm... wonder what they'd think about me when they know I'm pregnant. Eh, who cared.

_"Be safe. Take care of my kid for me." _he joked. I just smiled and shook my head.

I started to walk to my seat next to Ivy, one of the friends that I've made here. We've been hanging out and we've talked to eachother. She understood me, and it was as easy talking to her as it was to Stella and Mo.

One of the new kids bumped into me, almost making me stumble, but I quickly caught myself on the desk. She turned around and looked at me. "Sorry, Gigi." She said to me. I gave her a questioning look.

"Okay, Claudette, I know your new here, but I think we both know my names Olivia." I told her, trying not to be rude, but really. Before I even met anyone here they all knew who I was. And plus, she already knew me! Why would she call me something other an Olivia?

She just smirked and shook her head, sitting in her seat. Uh, okay? I looked over at Ivy to see her have a weird look on her face. "Why is she calling me Gigi?"

She became defensive, looking away from me. "I don't know. Why are you asking me? Maybe she just forgot your name." Ivy said quickly.

"Yeah, but is she saying the letters G.G. or is she saying the name Gigi." I questioned.

"I don't know. The letters, I'm sure of." She said, waving her hand. Alright...

"Well what could the letters stand for? Gorgeous Gal? Golden Godess? Great-"

"Goody goody. It stands for goody, goody!" Ivy finally shouted. I leaned back. Wait, what?

"Well why would they call me-"

"Maybe because you never do anything bad, and you always play by the rules... or something like that." She started off strong but the ending trailed off.

Wow, that's nice. And wait, just which one of my friends came up with that name? "Well, who would come up with that name? You know what? It doesn't even matter. I'm not a goody goody. If anything, I, am a baddy baddy." I told her, rolling my eyes.

"Liv, only goody goody's would say baddy baddy." The bell rang again, indicating that now it was time for class. I sat down, making sure that Wen's sweatshirt I was wearing was hiding the bump. I placed my hand on it, sighing.

Alright. I'd just have to prove to everybody that I wasn't a goody goody.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that they nicknamed me GG." I told Stella over the phone while I took the sweatshirt off. The shirt I was wearing showed up the almost four month belly I was walking around with and I sighed.<p>

_"That's not so bad Olivia, I mean... you've never listened to what anyone has said to you before, why listen now?"_

She did have a point... "Yeah, but that was when only one person was saying it. Now it's the whole school. I just, I don't know. I need to make them think different of me. I mean, I'm already pregnant, what are they going to think about that?"

_"Well, there going to judge you on that. I just wish that we were there to help you through it. In my old schools I've seen what's happenend to kids who were pregnant and in high school, and it wasn't pretty."_

I swallowed thickly then cleared my throat. She was right. I've heard about high school pregnancy's and the rumors and what kids say about you. Would I be able to deal with it? I would have to. I'll try to keep it a secret for as long as possible.

"Wait, they're calling you GG?" Gabe said, walking into the living room and sitting down. I nodded. "I think I can help you with that."

"Stella, I gotta go. I'll call you back later," before she could respond I hung up and turned back to Gabe. "and wait, how did you know kids were calling me that?"

"I was the one who helped Ivy come up with it." He said, somewhat laughing. Oh yeah, that makes me feel better. Hm, well maybe I can make him feel sorry too. I blink and tears started filling up in my eyes, and one fell over my cheeck. He froze, his hands gripping the seats as he started rocking back and forth. "Wait, why are you crying! Olivia, come on it was just a joke! Look, I'm sorry. Ah man, what do I do! MOM! DAD! SOMEONE! Wait, should I call Wen! Yeah I think I should," he said, jumping up and lunging for the kitchen.

I grabbed his arm, smiling slightly. "I'm just joking, Gabe. Paybacks a... well, you know the expression. So, how do you think you can help?"

His eyes widened in shock but then he shook his head, a shaky breath coming out. "I'll help you if you help me. You see, I'm grounded but I need to get ungrounded so I can go to Super Adventure Land with Jake."

"Super Adventure Land opened up again?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's why I have to go before they close it again. Now, how do I get mom and dad to let me go?"

Okay, think... Well, I can't really talk from experience... What did I used to do? "Well, you csn try behaving better." I said, standing up. "Or, just try doing something nice for them."

"Like what?"

"Well, I was in the garage last week-"

"Why were you in the garage last week?" He asked. I felt my face go red. Alright, he did not need to know what Wen and I were doing in there.

"Look, that's not the point. I found this old poem that your dad wrote to your mom back in high school, I was going to give it to her for her birthday, but, you could do it now."

He smirked. "Hm. And they'll be putty in my hands." he said, rubbing his hands together. Wow. He really needs to stop watching those tv shows. He started walking towards the kitchen. "Thanks GG."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I said, but right when I said that I got my idea. Charlie came running in, eatting a grape and putting her hand on my stomach. She tended to do that when she talked to me. I thought it was cute. I smiled at her.

"Hi Charlie."

She giggled. "Hi GG."

"GAH!" I said, leaning back onto the back of the couch.

"OLIVIA!" PJ said running into the house, out of breath. I leaned back while Charlie screamed, running away. He rolled his eyes, waving a hand at her. "Listen, you know how to sew right?" I didn't even have time to respond before he nodded his head and continued. "Great. Can you make me a dress?"

Uh, what?

"Look, PJ, try this conversation with your mom..." I said slowly, getting up and backing myself downstairs to my room.

* * *

><p>"So, I was talking to the band last night-"<p>

"I still can't believe I'm best friends with the lead singing from Lemonade Mouth. But, continue." Ivy interupted. I chuckled.

"I thought of this idea that will make my goody goody reputation go away. Now, what we're going to do, may make you think I'm crazy, but listen. Tomorrow, we're going to ditch school."

"Okay."

Wait, what? Why was she so calm? Alright, maybe she didn't hear me. "Okay, I don't think you understand what I'm proposing here. Now, tomorrow, we are not going to be in school, when school is going on." There, that should put her in her place.

She put her hand on my shoulder. "Liv, I'm familiar with the term ditching. So, where are we going?"

"Super Adventure Land." i said, clasping my hands together. "Alright Ivy. It's settled. We are going to, ditch school tomorrow." I said, a little louder than usual so Claudette would hear me. "That's right. Tomorrow. Olivia, Ivy, ditching." She turned towards me, an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah Olivia. Your ditching." she said.

"Yeah, I know. By tomorrow, I'm gonna have a new nickname. Gone girl."

"That's still GG..." she trailed off, smiling.

* * *

><p>"UGH."<p>

_"Olivia, if your really feeling that bad, sit down or something. Don't put yourself under stress. It's not good for you two."_

I scoffed. "Wen, I can ditch school and live through it. I'm fine. The baby is fine. It's Friday. You guys are coming up here right? We get to finally see if were going to have a boy or a girl." I smiled. It had been awhile since we had last been to the doctors. The last time we went they said that they couldn't see if it was a boy or a girl, but they said the next time we went they would be able to tell us.

_"I wouldn't miss it for the world sweetie," _he said, his voice sounding tired.

"Why do you sound like you haven't slept in days?" I giggled out gently. I saw Ivy walking over to where I was waiting behind the ticket booth. My stomach felt like someone had just rammed into me.

I placed my hand over the flowy shirt. It was hiding the bump, but I still felt like you could see it.

_"That's because I haven't. There's been paparazzi everywhere now since after the tour we became public. I'm surprised that they haven't hit you yet. Just, watch out and be careful." he said, yawning._

"Okay, you seriously need to get some sleep. I'll call you once the park closes. I love you."

_"I love you too baby. Bye."_

"Oh, somebody's calling their lover." Ivy joked while I blushed. "Which remind me, how did you two even meet again?"

I just laughed and shook my head. She's been asking me that question ever since we became friends. "Alright, I'll tell you one word."

She smiled, nodding her head up and down. "Detention."

I laughed so hard there were tears in my eyes. Her face was so confused, if I didn't know better I would think she was having a face seizer. We walked into the park, and I noticed for a time when kids needed to be in school, there sure were a lot of them here.

"Now, first period just started, right now. School has officially begun." I said, looking at my watch.

"Ah, congrats. How does it feel to officially be ditching?" Ivy asked, grinning.

"Great." Right after I said that it felt like something was moving in my stomach. Well, obviously, it's the baby. Wait, did I just feel the baby move! I placed my hand on my stomach quickly, somewhat turning away from her. "Does your stomach hurt as much as mine?" I asked her, trying to cover up the movement by saying it hurt.

She just rolled her eyes and started walking. Until some weird guy in a tux with huge hands started waving at us. He looked strangely familiar, but I wasn't sure. I froze, taking a step back. Please don't tell me he knows we're ditching and that he's going to call the cops!

"Well hello, young ladies! Welcome to Adventure Land! Who are you!" He asked innocently. Ivy told him her name and then he looked at me, his eyes wide.

"I'm..." Oh geez, I'm really not that good with lying, um... "Uh... Teddy. I'm from Oklahoma, my parents aren't here right now they're taking my brothers Rusty and Dusty to the bathroom." I said quickly, taking another step back, my fingers playing with the bottom hem of my shirt.

The guy breathed out, looking at the ground, rubbing his palms together. "A little more information than I needed to know..." he said, skipping away and waving at other little kids.

Ivy turned to look at me, a smirk on her face. "What is wrong with you, 'Teddy'?" She asked, shaking her head.

I rolled my eyes, looking down and holding onto my jacket. "Hey, I'm new at this alright?" I trailed off, rolling my eyes. The froze, and I focused in on a man in a uniform. Wait, was he a real cop? No, he wouldn't be here... would he? No, alright it was the cop for this place... so I guess he couldn't really arrest us, right? "That cop, is staring at us, he totally knows we're ditching."

She rolled her eyes, looking over to where I was gesturing. The cop had his hands on his hips, walking towards us slowly. "Olivia, will you stop? He doesn't care about us," she said, waving her hand.

"Oh yeah, then why is he coming over here!" I've heard of prison... and it doesn't sound like fun... no offence dad.

"Just stay calm..." she said, putting a hand on my arm right when the cop started talking to us.

"Young ladies," he said, and my entire face expression droped. I froze as he continued. Wait, wait, wait. This guy couldn't know that we were ditching. There were many schools that could let us out early... right? "You two are under arrest."

"For what?" I asked suddenly, then shut my mouth entirely. Alright, don't talk back to the police officer.

He walked over towards me, and I automatically took a step back, my arm wrapping around myself. He stopped right in front of me, staring right at me.

"For not having enough fun!"

What?

Before I could respond he pulled out a paper that said we could get a free smoothie to both Ivy and myself before walking over towards the guy we met earlier. I breathed out a sigh of relief as Ivy unfroze, talking about how she wanted to go ride the scariest rollercoaster they had here. Yeah, I think I'll pass... but then she'd get suspicious... unless I bribe her into something else...

"Really? 'Cuz I was thinking Mr. Chippys Cookey Clown Cars." I said, pointing my finger over at the ride that mostly kids were on. She looked back at me, then took a step away.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go find Rusty and Dusty..." she trailed off, then started running away. Ah, great. Just leave me here. No one to talk too. Alright, that's cool. Works for me, I'm gonna go get me a free smoothie.

* * *

><p>Well. After my smoothie...<p>

I ended up in jail.

I saw the clown stealing someones wallet, and then tackled him to the ground. And ended up in a little kiddy jail.

"Ivy, I am not cut out for the slammer," I told her, gripping onto the green bars. She rolled her eyes and started to walk over to the guard, who's phone started to ring.

"A code 23!" he shouted, hanging up.

"What's code 23?" Ivy asked, taking a step back from him.

"Someone just threw up on the Tilt-a-Whirl. You're free to go." he said, not turning towards me again as he ran out.

"Oh, thank goodness." I sighed, pushing the flimsy green bars out of the way and stepping inbetween them. Ivy shook her head, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me out of the room.

The park was closing soon. Which ment, I had officially ditched.

Now, to go rub it in Claudette's face.

* * *

><p>"Well, Charlie... mom and dad found out I ditched, now I'm grounded... It's called consequences... something you get used to when your a baddy-baddy." I said to the video camera.<p>

I looked down, smiling, but then frowned. Ugh. Stupid metal. They had given me it because I had solved a crime that had been going on for a lont time at Super Adventure Land.

"Dang it... still wearing the metal."

"Olivia, what are you doing!" Amy said, coming into the kitchen. Uh oh. "No video diary when your grounded." She said sternly, walking past me towards the fridge.

Wait, what? "No video diary why I'm grounded? That sounds kind of lame..." I said before I knew what was coming out.

"I don't really know how to punish you, you don't really do anything..." she said, squinting her face up and walking away.

Uh, okay. I did stuff. Psh. "So you don't think I'm bad? I'm bad, I mean... Ha! I'm so bad, I'm not even going to say 'good luck Charlie.'"

"You just did."

"Ugh."

* * *

><p><strong>Woah. Okay, really long time since I got a chapter here. I've been in the hospital for a while, something's wrong with my arm. Some bone was cracked and they said that they needed me to not use that arm, and not even my hand. So, I haven't been able to use my right hand, which is my dominant hand.<strong>

**Yeah. It's really weird. So anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one should be up this weekend.**

**-May**


End file.
